Naruto: High School
by AnimeRoxx
Summary: It all started from getting grouped up for a tour. However, being the knuckle head that he is, Naruto ruined it. Can he get Hinata back? And how exactly do their friends deal with this? This is just the life of High School students. NaruHina :)
1. First Day

**NaruHina Fan 96:**_** Thanks for tuning in for another one of my stories! I hope you guys really enjoy this fic. All of the characters in this story look like they do in Naruto Shippuden. It takes place in California. The ages and grade of the main characters are: Naruto-15 (Freshman), Hinata-14 (Freshman), Ino-15 (Freshman), Sakura-14 (Freshman), Kiba-15 (Freshman), Sasuke-15 (Freshman), Shino-15 (Freshman), Shikamaru-16 (Sophomore), Choji-16 (Sophomore), Lee-16 (Junior), Neji-17 (Junior), Tenten-17 (Junior), Gaara-14 (Freshman), Kankuro-15 (Freshman) and Temari-16 (Sophomore). Bunny.**_

_Bunny:_** NaruHina Fan 96 does NOT own anything from Naruto. That includes characters, jutsus, storyline, etc.**

_NaruHina Fan 96:_** Thanks Bunny. Now on with the story! The characters may be OOC. Sorry!**

_Chapter 1: First Day_

"Okay class. Since today is your first day as freshmen, you are going to be given a map of the school and can look around, in groups." Iruka-sensei said.

The class of freshman were all excited. They were glowing with excitement. When Iruka-sensei said they would be given a tour of the school, they were even more excited. That meant no homework.

"Calm down. The tour will start at 9:00 a.m. so you can talk with…" Iruka-sensei was interrupted. When he said they could talk, they all ran up to their friends and started talking. Soon, the classroom was filled with so much talking, you couldn't hear yourself think.

"Hey, Hinata-chan!" Sakura said to one of her best friends.

"Hey, Sakura-chan. Where's.." she was interrupted when a girl with long blonde hair came up to them.

"Hey, Hinata. Hey, Sakura." the girl said.

"Hey, Ino/Ino-chan." said Sakura/Hinata.

"How was your summer? Mine was fantastic! We went on a family vacation all around the world!" Ino asked them.

"I went to Florida to spend time with all my family there." Hinata said.

"I just hung out here with my boyfriend and family. I wish you two could have been here! It was very fun." Sakura told them. "We went hiking, camping, to the movies, and everything. I missed you guys so much. It wasn't the same without you guys!"

"I missed you all, too!" Hinata said.

"Me, too. You guys should come over today after school. We could go shopping!" Ino offered.

"Sounds great, Ino!" Sakura said happily.

"Sure. I need some new clothes!" Hinata said.

"Hey guys! How was your summer?" asked a blonde headed boy with whisker marks on his face.

"Hey, Naruto!" a brown haired man said. "My summer was great. For my birthday, I got a dog. His name is Akamaru. He is white with brown on his ears."

"Cool, Kiba." Naruto said. "What about you Sasuke?"

"I hung out with my girlfriend most of the time." Sasuke said.

"What about you, Naruto?" Kiba asked.

"I traveled around the country with my Uncle Jiraiya. He had to do some 'research' for his new book." Naruto answered putting air quotes around research.

"Oh what a summer." Kiba said sarcastically.

"Yeah." Naruto said. He looked around a little bit, then spotted who he was looking for. "Shino! Come over here and hang with us!" he shouted.

Shino got up from where he was sitting and slowly walked over to them.

"Hey." he said in his usual voice.

"How was your summer?" Naruto asked.

"Fine." he answered.

They waited for him to say something else, but he didn't.

"That's all? 'Fine." is all you have to say? What did you do?" Naruto asked.

"Nothing much." he answered.

Again, they waited for him to continue, but he didn't.

"You need to talk more." Naruto said.

"Everyone! It is 9 o'clock. You will be grouped up 2 guys and 1 girl." Iruka-sensei said.

"Aaaawww!" the class complained.

"Okay. Group 1 will be…" and he named off people. A little bit later, "Group 7 will be Shino, Sasuke, and Ino. Group 8 will be Naruto, Kiba, and Hinata." when he said that, a light blush covered Hinata's face. ~I get to be with Naruto-kun!~ she thought. "Group 9 will be Gaara, Kankuro, and Sakura." he continued naming off names until there were none left. "Okay. Get in your groups. I will hand out your maps when you get together.

They all went to meet up with their group members. Once they were all together, Iruka-sensei handed out the maps. When he was done, he said, "You have until 12:15 to explore. Make sure you are back in the classroom by 12:20 so you won't be late for lunch." he said and dismissed the class.

"Ladies first. So where do you want to go, Hinata?" Kiba asked while Naruto held the map.

"Uh, we c-could go to t-the gym." Hinata suggested.

"Great idea, Hinata!" Naruto. "I want to see what the gym looks like, too."

"Well, let's get going." Kiba said looking at the map, then walking in the direction of the gym.

With group 7, Shino and Sasuke didn't care where they went, so they just followed Ino around.

"Oooo. Let's go to the cafeteria, then let's go this way, then the gym…." she kept going on and on about where she wanted to go.

"I already know my way around here, so I'm going to hang out in the cafeteria until 12:15. See ya later." Gaara said and left.

"So do I. So I'm gonna go wait with my brother. Bye." Kankuro said and left like Gaara.

"That's weird. Oh well, I get to look around by myself. Maybe I can meet up with Sasuke's group!" Sakura said to herself.

"Hey guys. We should be heading back now. It's 12:14." Kiba said.

"Yeah, you're right, Kiba-kun." Hinata said.

"Let's hurry!" Naruto said grabbing each of their hands and walking in the direction of their classroom.

"Naruto. Let go of my hand! I'm perfectly able of walking!" Kiba said jerking his hand away.

~Naruto-kun is holding my hand!~ Hinata thought blushing madly.

Naruto didn't realize that he was only holding Hinata's hand and continued to pull her along with Kiba walking next to him. Hinata had to focus so hard on not fainting and walking at the same time that she didn't see anyone around her. They ended up walking right by Neji, Tenten, and Lee. Neji didn't realize what was going on and overreacted. He almost walked right over to him and punched him in the face, but Tenten held him back.

"It probably isn't what it looks like!" Tenten said to Neji trying to calm him, but it barely worked.

"I'm going to kill him!" Neji said.

"We're going to be late for class. Let's get going." Lee said.

"I'm going to get him." Neji stated and left to class with Tenten and Lee.

Kiba walked into class followed by Naruto and Hinata. Everyone else was already there. They had barely made it. It is 12:19.

"N-Naruto-kun. C-can I h-have my h-hand back?" Hinata asked blushing a little.

"What?" Naruto asked turning around to face her looking confused.

"M-my hand. C-can I h-have it b-back?" she asked again blushing redder. Her face now looked like a tomato.

Naruto looked down at their hands. He had completely forgot that he was holding her hand. It was very soft. He blushed and let go of her hand.

"S-sorry!" he stuttered.

"I-it's fine. I'll t-talk to y-you l-later, Naruto-kun!" she said.

"Bye." he said and they both walked to their seats.

"Now that everyone is here, we can go to lunch." Iruka-sensei said.

Everyone got up from their seats and went to the lunchroom for some food.

"Hey, Sakura-chan, Ino-chan!" Hinata greeted.

"Hey Hinata." they said simultaneously.

"Why was Naruto holding your hand when you walked in?" Ino asked grinning.

"Uh w-well h-he said w-we had t-to h-hurry and grabbed m-my hand and p-pulled me to the c-classroom." Hinata stuttered. He face turned the color of ketchup.

"What about Kiba. He was in your group. Why didn't he also grab Kiba's hand?" Ino asked.

"H-he did, b-but he p-pulled h-his h-hand away." she answered twiddling with her fingers.

"Yeah, but…" she was cut off by Sakura.

"Enough, Ino." she said with acid in her voice. Ino knew she had better shut up before she snapped. Once she was quiet, Sakura asked kindly, "Why don't we get some food now?"

"Hey, Naruto! Over here!" Sasuke shouted.

Naruto looked over at him. He was sitting at a table with Kiba, Shino, Kankuro, and Gaara, though the last two weren't paying them any attention. They were talking to each other. He walked over to his friends with his lunch tray.

"Hey guys." Naruto said back when he got over to them. "How was your tour?"

"Oh. It was good. Sakura came and toured with us. The other two that were in her group," he pointed at Gaara and Kankuro, "have a sister here and already knew their way around school."

"Oh. So what were you guys talking about before we got here?" Naruto asked.

"Oh nothing. Just wondering why…..you were holding Hinata's hand when you walked in." Sasuke said.

A light blush covered Naruto's cheeks.

"Oh that. Well I was pulling both Kiba and Hinata-chan along and Kiba pulled his hand away and I forgot that I had her hand." Naruto said.

"Hinata-_chan_?" Kiba asked teasingly.

"What? I didn't say that." Naruto defended.

"Ya you did. Admit it. You're starting to _like_ Hinata." Kiba teased.

Naruto's blush got a little darker and was now noticeable.

"Are you blushing, Naruto?" Sasuke asked. "So you are starting to like her!"

"N-no. I-I just…It's…" Naruto stuttered.

"Sure." Kiba said dragging out the word.

"Whatever guys." Naruto said then looked at the clock. "Hurry and eat. It's almost time to go back to class.

About 5 minutes later, the warning bell rang, and everyone got up to go dump their trays. Hinata was walking and someone tripped her, and the rest of her food on her tray went flying and landed on a blonde haired man.

"I'm so so so sorry!" Hinata apologized to the guy.

"It's okay. I have extra clo.." he cut off when he saw who it was. "Hinata-chan?" he asked.

Her heart skipped a beat. ~Did he just call me Hinata-chan?~ she thought. She looked up to see who it was, and her face turned bright red. "N-Naruto-kun!" she said surprised.

He reached out his hand to help her up. She accepted his offer.

"Come on. We have to get to class." Naruto said. "You wanna walk with me? I have to change my shirt first though."

She looked up at him and started twiddling her fingers. "S-sure." she said.

"So, Hinata-chan." Naruto said after he changed his shirt and they started walking to the classroom.

"W-when d-did you s-start calling m-me Hinata-chan" Hinata asked still blushing and twiddling her fingers.

"Oh…uh today, I think. It just slipped out. But it just sounds right. Does it bother you?" he asked blushing just a little.

"N-no! I was j-just w-wondering." Hinata said.

~Her stutter is cute.~ Naruto thought. ~Wait! What am I thinking? Hinata is just a friend!~

"W-well I'll t-talk t-to you later N-Naruto-kun." Hinata said as they arrived at the classroom.

"Sure." he said and walked in.

Hinata walked in about 5 seconds after he did. ~I can't believe me and Naruto-kun walked to class together! I wonder if we can be friends?~ she thought walking to her seat by Sakura.

"Hey, Hinata." Sakura said.

"Hey." Hinata answered.

"School is almost out. Just 1 and a ½ more hours left. You still coming to the mall with us?" she asked.

"Yeah. Why wouldn't I be?" she asked back.

"I was just wondering." she answered.

"Okay class. I don't really have anything else planned, so you can all go home early." Iruka-sensei said. The whole class burst into cheers and left.

"Let's meet up here in 15 minutes to go to the mall." Ino said.

"Okay." they agreed.

_NaruHina Fan 96:_** That's the end of chapter 1. Sorry if it was boring. Should I continue this story or write a different one? I don't really have any inspiration right now. Next chapter will be when they are at the mall, if I get an idea of what to do. If you have any ideas of what should happen, please tell me. It would help so much!**

**Thanks!**


	2. The Mall

_NaruHina Fan 96:_** No one gave me any ideas, so I am just going to type up something and see how it turns out! Thanks for reading! Bunny is sick today, so I will be doing the disclaimer! I do not own Naruto or any of the characters!**

_Chapter 2: The Mall_

They each went to their own homes and get ready for the mall. They brushed their hair, teeth, then sprayed on some perfume. After 15 minutes of getting ready, they met back up.

"Hey guys! You ready for some shopping! Don't worry about paying, I got everything covered!" Ino said lifting up her 3 one day unlimited shopping cards (**A/N: I know I made them up**).

"Where did you get those?" Sakura asked.

"My dad gave them to me." Ino said handing one to each of the girls.

"Now let's go!" Ino squealed.

They all headed off to the mall to enjoy their day.

"Come on guys! Let's follow the girls to the mall." Kiba pleaded. He was listening to the girls' conversation earlier.

"Why?" both Sasuke and Naruto asked.

"Because it will be our chance to see what the girls like. And I'm sure Sasuke wants to see his girlfriend!" he answered.

"Why would you wanna know what they like?" Naruto asked him suspiciously. He thought about it for a second then realized something. "WAIT! You like one of them, don't you?" he accused.

Kiba blushed, but he admitted it. "Yeah."

"Which one?" Naruto asked.

"Ino. She is very beautiful, and not to mention rich. But I don't like her because she is rich. I like her because how she is protective of her friends and because she's beautiful!" Kiba said blushing visibly.

"You're lucky it's not Hinata." Naruto thought aloud.

"HA! You just admitted that you like Hinata, Naruto." Kiba said pointing at him.

"What? Did I say that out loud?" Naruto asked them blushing.

"Ya you did, so stop hiding it. You have fallen for the shy Hyuga!" Sasuke said.

"You guys are right. Ya I did, ever since we were in the same group this morning. Then when she tripped and all her food fell on me, I fell for her even more." Naruto said.

"You got it bad! Even worse than me!" Kiba said. "So what do you say? Do you want to follow them and see what kind of stuff they like?"

"I guess." Naruto agreed.

"Sure." Sasuke said in a bored tone, but looked eager to find out what Sakura liked.

"All right! Let's go!" Kiba shouted.

"Oooo! You look very pretty in that dress!" Sakura said. "You should get it!"

"You think?" Hinata asked. She was wearing a light lavender, spaghetti strap dress that went to her knees, and it had slits on each side that went up to her mid-thigh.

"Yeah you should! You look gorgeous!" Ino complimented.

"Thanks. Okay, I'll get it." Hinata said.

"Oh, and Sakura, you should get this pale green dress! It really compliments your eyes!" Ino suggested.

"Ya, it is pretty cute." Sakura said. "I'll go try it on."

3 minutes later, she came out with the dress on. It went to her ankles and was sleeveless.

"I do look pretty in it, don't I?" she asked.

"Ya you do!" Hinata and Ino said at the same time.

"Not as good as you look in yours, Ino." she said.

Ino had on a dark purple dress, the same color as her outfit in the regular Naruto, that had quarter sleeves. It went 4 inches below her knees. It got lighter as it went up the dress.

"Really?" she asked.

"Ya." Sakura agreed.

"Come on let's get these dresses." Hinata said.

The whole time, the boys were watching them. They found out that Hinata likes the color lavender, cinnamon roles, and stuffed animals. Sakura likes the colors green and pink, tea and crackers, and clothes. Ino likes the color purple, meat, and, like Sakura, clothes, especially dresses.

"We know what to get them for their birthdays now." Kiba said. "I think I'll get Ino some meat and a new purple pair of shoes to match the dress she bought."

"Ya. I think I'll get Hinata-chan some stuffed animals." Naruto said. "I'll probably look pretty stupid buying them."

"You sure would." Sasuke said. "I'll just give Sakura a new tea set."

"So now that we know about the girls, are we done here?" Naruto asked.

"Not yet. We are going to follow them 'till they leave." Kiba said.

"Fine." Naruto said.

The girls walked around from store to store getting at least one out fit from each. It was getting late, so they went to the food court for some food.

"Come on guys. When they are sitting down, let's walk up there and get some food and act like we didn't notice them, and let them notice us. Then we could talk to them." Kiba said.

"That's actually a good idea." Naruto answered him.

"Ya." Sasuke said.

They walked out of where they were hiding and ordered some food. Before they sat down, Sakura called out to them.

"Hey guys!" she called.

They walked over to them and said down, each sitting by the girl they liked.

"Hey!" they all said.

"What are you all doing here?" Sakura asked.

"Just hanging out." Kiba replied. "What about you 3?"

"We were going shopping!" Ino said.

"I can tell. You guys have a lot of stuff!" Naruto told them.

"Just getting new outfits for school and some dresses for special occasions." Ino said.

"What did you get?" Kiba asked Ino.

"Like 20 new outfits and like 7 dresses." Ino answered him.

"What about you, Sakura?" Sasuke asked.

"Just a few things. I got 3 new outfits and 5 dresses." she said.

Hinata just sat there eating, listening to what everyone was saying. Then Naruto asked her something.

"What did you get, Hinata?" he asked.

A light blush covered her face as she answered.

"I g-got 10 o-outfit's a-and 3 d-dresses and 5 p-pairs of sh-shoes." Hinata said looking at him.

Everyone was in a conversation, so Naruto started talking to Hinata.

"That's cool. Are you going to wear them to school?" he asked.

"Y-yeah. T-that's kinda w-why I-I got t-them." she answered.

" Right!" Naruto said scratching the back of his head and mentally smacking himself. ~Duh! Why else would she buy clothes?~ he thought.

"Well it's getting late. We will see you at school tomorrow! Come on guys, let's go." Sakura said then quickly kissed Sasuke on the cheek. She whispered, "Bye Sasuke!" to him.

"Bye everyone." Ino said.

"Bye N-Naruto-kun, Kiba-kun, Sasuke-kun." Hinata said.

"Bye." the boys said to the girls and waved to them as they leaved.

"We better get going too!" Kiba said.

"Ya. See you guys tomorrow at school." Naruto said and left.

"Bye." Sasuke said.

"See ya later." Kiba said and they each went their separate ways.

_NaruHina Fan 96:_** And that's it for chapter 2. What did you guys think? I tried my best, but, like I said, no one gave me some ideas, so I didn't really know what should happen. Did you like what I came up with? Please review and tell me. Also, give me some ideas for the next chapter. The only thing I have planned is: school and hanging out with friends, but that is really boring. So please give me some ideas to make it, not so boring. Thanks!**


	3. Tornado

_NaruHina Fan 96:_** Here is Chapter 3. I probably won't be updating my story for awhile. On the 4th****, I am going to my mom's and she doesn't have internet. I am staying there until sometime in August. Then I will try to update before school starts! If you read my story, I'm very sorry!**

_Bunny:_** She still doesn't own Naruto, and she never will!**

_Chapter 3: Tornado_

*Beep* Beep*

Hinata's eyes fluttered open. She turned off her alarm and got up. She went to her dresser and picked out a new outfit that she bought yesterday. It was a hot pink top and a pink Plad skirt that comes just a few inches above the knees. She also wore her new boots that are black and come 2 inches below the knees. She went to the bathroom and brushed her teeth and hair. She put on a black headband.

She left her bathroom and went downstairs to eat some cereal. After she got everything, she sat down and ate.

Neji came into the kitchen and asked, "Are you ready to go to school?"

"Yeah. Let me get my stuff from my room." Hinata said putting her bowl in the sink and going to her room and getting her stuff.

When she came back down, Neji drove them both to school.

"Where is she? If she doesn't get here in 5 minutes, then she is going to be late." Sakura said. "It's only our second day of school. She can't be late."

"You're right. That would make a bad impression." Ino agreed.

As if on cue, Hinata came running up to them. She was breathing hard.

"Sorry *breath* for making *breath* you guys wait." Hinata said.

"It's fine. What took you so long?" Sakura asked.

"Neji-kun forgot to eat breakfast and had to run through McDonalds." she answered.

"That doesn't sound like him. He never forgets a thing!" Ino said.

"I know." Hinata agreed.

Then the warning bell rang.

"We better hurry." they said.

They rushed to their lockers, then to class.

"Okay class." Iruka-sensei said. "Today I will be handing out your schedules. And then, we will start class."

"Aaaawww!" the students complained.

Ignoring them he started to hand out the schedules.

The day went by very slow. It was only 4th hour, but after that, they had lunch. Hinata had 4th hour with Naruto, Sakura, Gaara, Sasuke, and a lot of other people that she didn't know. She was in Literature. They were getting books and rule sheets. The teacher's name was Kurenai-sensei. She was explaining to the class about what they would be doing in there.

"And we will be doing writing, readi…" she was interrupted as the tornado alarm went off.

"Aaaaaahhhhh!" all the kids screamed.

Sakura ran over to Hinata who was frozen at her desk. She has never been through a tornado and was scared to death.

"Come on, Hinata! We have to get to the hallway." Sakura screeched.

Hinata didn't budge. She was frozen in place from fear.

"Hinata! Come on! We have to hurry or we will get hurt!" Sakura said, but Hinata still didn't move.

Kurenai-sensei was taking role to see if everyone was out. She called off all the names, and two of her students weren't there. "Sakura, Hinata! Where are you guys?" she asked but they didn't answer.

When Naruto didn't hear Hinata reply, he got up. He ran past the teacher.

"Naruto! Get back here." Kurenai said.

"I'm going to go see if I can find them!" Naruto shouted and took off to the classroom.

"Naruto! Wait!" she called, but he didn't hear.

When he entered the room, he saw Hinata frozen at her desk with Sakura frantically trying to get her out of the room.

"What's wrong with her?" Naruto asked worriedly.

"I don't know! She won't move. She won't answer me either." Sakura said.

Naruto turned to Hinata. "Hinata-chan!" he shouted.

~When did he start calling her Hinata-_chan_?~ Sakura thought. She made a mental note to ask him later.

Hinata didn't answer him. She still sat there as frozen as ever. They could hear the whirling of wind outside.

"Naruto! Pick her up! You have to carry her out of here! She is too scared to move!" Sakura said.

He looked at Sakura, then away. "You're right."

He picked her up off the chair bridal style and followed Sakura out of the room.

Before they were fully out of the room, Hinata started to talk.

"N-Naruto-kun?" she asked.

"Yea?" he asked looking down at her.

"I'm scared! Are we going to be alright?" she asked. He could see the worry and fear in her eyes and all over her face.

He smiled down at her. "Yea. Everything will be fine. Just stay close to me. I'll protect you! I promise." he whispered the last part to her so Sakura wouldn't hear, but she still did.

"Okay." Hinata said.

She buried her face in Naruto's chest. A small blush covered his face.

"Where were they?" Kurenai asked.

"Hinata was frozen in her desk. She was very scared. And Sakura was trying to get her to come on." Naruto explained.

He looked down at Hinata and realized that she had fallen asleep against his chest. ~She looks very peaceful when she sleep. She looks happy and beautiful~ Naruto thought.

Kurenai looked down at her. "Naruto. Take her over there and wake her up. Stay with her and try to calm her down, if she gets scared that is. And if something happens and she gets scared, try to protect her. We don't want what happened in the classroom to happen again."

Naruto nodded and took her where she said. He gently shook her shoulder. Her eyes opened slowly. She looked around the room, then at him. When she realized who was holding him, she blushed. Surprisingly though, she didn't stutter when she talked.

"Naruto-kun?" she asked.

"Yea?" he asked back.

"What happened?" she asked.

"You were frozen at your desk, so I came and got you. I carried you here, but on the way, you fell asleep against my chest." Naruto explained.

Her blush got darker. "I'm sorry. I was really scared! Is it over?" she asked.

"No. Not yet." he said.

She started to get scared again.

"Don't worry, though. I'll protect you no matter what. Remember?" he asked.

She relaxed. She looked at him in the eyes. "Yea." she answered.

He started to lean forward slowly, and so did she. They got closer and closer. Then, *The tornado warning is over! You may get up, stretch, and go back to class. We will be going home early thanks to the damage of the tornado.* a voice on the walkie-talkie said.

Naruto and Hinata pulled away from each other when it went off. Their lips were just a centimeter away from each other. They were both blushing madly.

"Okay. Come on everyone. Back to class." Kurenai said.

Naruto got up and stuck out his hand to help Hinata up. She accepted it. He pulled her up, but instead of letting go when she was up, he held onto her hand. Hinata blushed.

"You can let go now." she said.

"What if I don't wanna?" he asked smiling.

"Well, you don't have to if you don't want to." she said blushing darker.

"Then I won't." he said holding her hand just a little tighter. "Did I tell you that I like you outfit?" he asked.

"No." she said.

"Well, I do. You look very beautiful!" he commented.

"Thanks." she said.

They were at the classroom now and they walked in still holding hands and walking right next to each other. He walked her to her seat then let go of her hand.

"Hey, Hinata-chan?" he asked.

"Yea?" she answered.

"Do you want to hang out sometime? Like maybe tomorrow? We probably aren't going to have school for like a week." he asked.

She blushed and saw eyes filled with hope. She couldn't believe that her long time crush just practically asked her out!

"Hinata?" he asked. Sadness started to take over.

"Yes I would love to hang out with you! We could go somewhere to eat. Somewhere that wasn't destroyed from the tornado!" Hinata said happily.

"Great." he replied excited.

He leaned down and hugged her. She blushed bright red. He whispered something into her ear before he pulled away.

"Should I pick you up? Or should we meet somewhere?" he asked then pulled away.

"You could pick me up if you want to." Hinata said.

"Great. I'll pick you up around noon. I'll take you out to eat somewhere I like to go. It's out of town." he said.

"What is it?" she asked.

"It's a surprise." he said and walked to his seat.

Sakura saw Hinata walk into the classroom holding hands with Naruto. They both walked over to her seat. Sakura smiled. ~Oooo, I hope they get together! That would be so cute!~ Sakura thought. She saw them talking about something. He asked her something and his eyes filled with hope. She looked at Hinata and she was blushing. She looked back at Naruto and he started to look sad. She said something and then he looked excited. He leaned down and hugged her. Sakura's smile widened. She had to tell Ino about what she saw. She turned to Sasuke.

"Did you see that?" she asked.

"The _NaruHina_ thing?" he asked.

"Yea." she said laughing at how he said the couple name. It sounded so cute to her.

"Yes I did." Sasuke said smiling too.

"They have a cute couple nickname don't they?" Sakura asked.

"I guess. But they aren't together _yet_." he said putting emphasis on the world yet.

"Well, then we will just have to make that happen, won't we." Sakura said. "With Ino's help of course."

"It's only the second day of school and you already have something planned." Sasuke said. "But, I'll help. I'll get Kiba in on it, too."

"Okay. That is our new Freshman Goal. _'Get NaruHina To Happen!'_" Sakura said.

Then everyone was dismissed from class and went home.

_NaruHina Fan 96:_** There's Chapter 3! I loved this chapter. My favorite is probably going to be next chapter. Their date! I will publish as soon as I can, but like I said earlier, I will be at a place with no internet for a long time. If I don't get another chapter updated before the 4****th****, then the next time I update will be in the middle of August. If you read my stories, then please be patient. I can answer messages because I have a mobile phone. But I'm so sorry that I can't update chapters for that long of a time. Sorry for my rambling. I just wanted to warn you. Review and tell me what you think of this chapter!**


	4. The Date

_Toko Lover 96:_** My name has been changed. I am still a NaruHina fan though. Thanks to everyone who reviewed and thanks for waiting patiently for this chapter. I am really truly sorry it had to take this long for me to update. Just for your information, I had a lot of fun! That counts for something right? Anyway, Bunny met a friend there, so she is not gonna be doing the disclaimer. Her friend, Snow Dog, is gonna do the disclaimer this time. Also, I am not gonna make Hinata stutter anymore and I am not putting chan, kun, or sensei on the end of names anymore. It really confuses me.**

_Snow Dog:_** I didn't agree to this.**

_Bunny:_** Just do it.**

_Snow Dog:_** Fine. Toko Lover 96 does not own Naruto, at all. She never will either.**_ (runs away)_

_Toko Lover 96:_** Well I don't think we will be seeing Snow Dog anymore. Now on with the story!**

_Chapter 4: The Date_

Naruto was right, well close enough. They get to be out of school for 3 days. Which is actually the rest of the week because the 3 days are Wednesday, Thursday, and Friday, then they don't go to school on Saturday or Sunday.

After they were dismissed, the day seemed to drag by for Hinata. She wanted the day to end so she could go on her date with Naruto. To say that she was excited would be an understatement. She was waayyy more than excited. She was practically glowing with excitement. When Neji was driving them home, he knew that something had happened.

~Nobody should be this happy after a tornado.~ he thought.

He even tried to ask her why she was that happy after the circumstances, she didn't even seem to hear him. She just kept humming to herself.

When they were almost home, Neji stopped the car and turned to Hinata.

"What's up with you?" he asked. "There was just a tornado and you are really excited?"

"Huh? OH.." she said. "Um.. I got a date with Naruto tomorrow." Hinata said blushing.

Neji's face went blank. He didn't expect that they would ever date. ~When did this happen? Hinata is too shy to ask him out and he is too clueless to figure it out on his own!~ he thought. He spoke his thoughts.

"When did this happen?" he asked in almost a whisper.

"What did you say?" she asked.

"I asked when it happened." he said a little louder.

She blushed darker and said, "Today during and after the tornado. I was really scared and froze. He came back and carried me out to the hall. Afterwards, he asked me out and I agreed."

Neji wasn't expecting that as an answer. He was expecting something like: _`Someone told him that I like him so he asked me out.`_

"Can we go home now? Please." she asked embarrassed.

"Oh, yeah." he replied. He started up the car and went home.

As soon as they got there, Hinata had a quick snack, then went upstairs for a shower. After she got out she changed into her Pjs and went to sleep even though it was only 4:50.

When the bell rang for everyone to go home, Naruto was nervous. He had to plan and everything for his date with Hinata tomorrow. He ended up being the last one out of class.

"Well. I never expected to see Naruto still in here after the bell." Kurenai said sarcastically.

"Well I wouldn't still be in here if I wasn't so nervous about tomorrow." he replied.

"What's going on tomorrow?" she asked curiously.

"Oh, I have a date with Hinata tomorrow." he said.

Kurenai was shocked. She never expected them two to get together.

"When did you decide to go out?" she asked.

"After the tornado, I asked her and she agreed." he said simply.

"Is that what you were doing at her desk?" she questioned.

"Yea it was." Naruto said. "Well I got to get going. I hear Ramen calling my name!" he said and ran straight to the Ramen shop.

He ordered his usual. When he was done, he left and went straight home. He took a nice, long, hot shower to help clear his mind. Right after he was done, he got into his Pjs and went to sleep. He didn't even know that it was only 6:00.

The next day, Hinata woke with a start. She checked her clock beside her bed. It read 5:55 a.m. ~Ugh. It's so early! I guess that's what I get for going to sleep so early.~ she thought.

She got out of bed, grabbed a towel, and went to the bathroom to take a long, nice, hot bath.

When she was done cleaning and relaxing in the bath, it was 6:45. She got out of the bath and dried off. She wrapped the towel around her and went to her room. She went straight to her dresser. She picked out one of the many new tops she had got. It was a light purple, short sleeved shirt that got darker as it went down. It went down right where the pockets of the shorts she picked out started. They were Angels. They were a light blue and stopped at her knees. She put her light purple flip flops by the door. By the time she was ready, it was 7.

She went downstairs and made herself a quick breakfast. It was a bowl of Kix cereal and a glass of chocolate milk. She got done eating and drinking and washed the dishes. Barely any time had passed. It was only 7:36. ~This is gonna be a long morning.~ Hinata thought.

It was exactly noon and Naruto was leaving his apartment. He was extremely excited about his date with Hinata. He had really been starting to like her as more than a friend. He hoped she did too and he had heard that she did. Today he was going to ask her to be his girlfriend.

He walked up to her door and knocked. It didn't take long for someone to answer.

"Hey. You ready?" he asked Hinata.

"Yea. Let me tell father that I am leaving. Come inside." she offered.

He nodded and walked inside. He followed her to the living room and sat down on the couch.

"I will be right back." she said and left.

~Wow. She must be rich. Or at least her father must be. This stuff looks expensive.~ he thought but couldn't continue to think about it because he heard yelling.

"You mean the blond headed idiot trouble maker?" her father, he assumed, yelled.

"He is not an idiot! He is really nice and I happen to like him. I have liked him ever since we went to preschool together! And I am going on a date with him. Mother always said to follow your heart and this is what my heart is saying. GO OUT WITH HIM!" Hinata yelled.

Naruto had never heard her yell at anyone. And the person he finds her yelling at happens to be her own father. ~If she does become my girlfriend, then I better not make her mad.~ he thought.

Then, Hinata came stomping down stairs. She grabbed Naruto's hand as she marched by and dragged him with her.

When they were outside and a block away, they sat down in the grass. Hinata exhaled an angry breath.

"Hey. Are you alright?" Naruto asked concerned.

"Yea. He just thinks that he rules everything about me. He disowned me when I was still very little. I moved in with Kurenai. But now I am staying with him to try to get him to respect me." Hinata explained.

"I'm sorry." he said.

"Don't worry about it. Now where were you going to take me?"

"OH RIGHT!" Naruto said. "Come on."

He stands up and takes Hinata up too because they are still holding hands. Neither mind, but Hinata blushed bright red and walked beside him.

They had walked for about an hour before they had arrived. It was a big. The sign said 'Golden Coral Buffet and Grill.'

"Wow. It's so big." Hinata said. "I haven't been anywhere out of town."

"Really? Now that's a surprise." Naruto said.

"Why?" she asked confused.

"I don't really know. It just is." he said.

They walked in and got there seats. They had ordered the buffet. They got their food and sat down.

"Wow." Naruto commented. "You have a lot of food. No wonder it looks like you gained some pounds." he said without thinking.

That made her snap.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?" Hinata yelled so loud everyone in the store was looking over here. "NEVER COMMENT ABOUT A GIRLS WEIGHT BADLY AND THINK THAT THEY ARE JUST GOING TO FORGIVE YOU!"

"Wh-" he started to say.

Hinata got up, walked around the table with her plate of food in her hands, and dumped it all over him. She had tears in her eyes because she just wanted to apologize and have forgiven him about what he said, but she knew that she had to stay strong. She just hoped that he would forgive her later for this.

She turned from her spot and dashed out the door straight to her house leaving Naruto sitting in there with everyone in the store giving him a dirty look.

_Toko Lover 96:_** Oohh a twist! And you probably thought that I would make them go out in this chapter and have the next chapter be the last. Well, if you thought that, then you are wrong! It may not have a lot more to go, but I wasn't going to end it so quickly! If you want, then give me suggestions. Thanks for reading and at least REVIEW! Even if it is a flame, I don't care. Just don't flame me if you thought my story was good. Also, school is starting Tuesday August 17, so my updates will mostly be on the weekends that I am not at my mom's. I may get lucky and have some free time during the week, but most likely not. Again, REVIEW!**


	5. Time Skip

_Toko Lover 96:_** I'm back! Sorry for the long wait. Let's skip straight to the disclaimer. Then on with the story.**

_Bunny:_** She doesn't own Naruto.**

_Chapter 5: Time Skip_

It had been a year since Naruto messed up. Hinata was secretly watching him, but any time he saw her she would just act normal. She wasn't mad at him anymore, and he knew that, but he still hadn't apologized yet. She was waiting silently for him to apologize to her so they could go back out.

Naruto, on the other hand, found out shortly after his mistake that he loved Hinata. He just couldn't find the strength to admit it. He is had gained a reputation over the year. He was now known as 'the number 1 knuckle head student.' He was a goof off and he thought that Hinata had stopped liking him.

Sakura found out about the slip of the tongue and dropped her plan to get them together, at least for the rest of the year. She knows that Hinata still likes the guy. She has been thinking of a new plan to get them together. Her first plan was to just simply go up to Naruto and ask him if he likes her. If he said yes, then she would make him ask her out. If not, then she would find some way to tell Hinata.

Their Freshman year was fine. They actually made friends with Gaara, Kankuro, and Tamari. So their group is Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto, Kiba, Hinata, Shino, Ino, Shikamaru, Choji, Gaara, Tamari, and Kankuro. They were always seen together at lunch and during gym. Even though not all of them were Sophomores now, they got their schedules switched up to where they have the same lunch and P.E.

Everything is going great for them, if only Naruto and Hinata knew what Sakura had in store for them….

_Toko Lover 96:_** Sorry for the shortness. I couldn't think of anything to write, so I decided to make a time skip in the story, and just use this chapter to describe what is going on. REVIEW PLEASE!**


	6. Sakura's Plan: Part 1 Hinata

_Toko Lover 96:_** All I really have to say is I am soooooo sorry for the long wait. Anyone out there who has been to high school knows what it's like, especially the honors classes! They loaded us with homework even on the weekends. And when I was free, I had to clean. And when I didn't have to clean, I had practice for scholar bowl or the math team. And if nothing was going on, then I was just relaxing, which wasn't often. Anyway, I don't own Naruto, so on with the story!**

_Naruto High School Chapter 6_

_**Sakura's Plan: Part 1**_

_**(Hinata)**_

It was in the middle of the first quarter of their sophomore year. Sakura, Hinata, and Tamari were walking to Sakura's house to work on their English project. They had to do some research on Edgar Allan Poe.

'I wonder if she still likes Naruto?' Sakura thought. 'Well here goes nothing. Part 1.) Find out if she is still attracted to him.' She glanced at Tamari and she nodded.

"So, Hinata?" she started.

"Yea Sakura?" Hinata asked tilting her head in curiosity.

"Tamari has something she wants to ask you." Sakura said and whispered to Tamari, 'sorry I don't know what to say!'

Hinata looked at Tamari. "What is it?"

"Well you know, I'm new to this group, so I don't know as much as the others." she started.

"Yes that is true." Hinata replied wondering where this conversation was going.

"Well it seems to me that you really like that blonde in our group. What's his name…OH yes Naruto. Do you?" she asked.

As she said the words 'really like' and 'blonde', she already knew she was talking about Naruto. Her face went all different shades of red.

"W-what? H-how c-could you t-think that?" Hinata asked. "We went out last year and he insulted me! How in the world would I still like him!" Hinata said angrily. But her face faltered and we knew she was lying.

"So you do like him! It's all over your face. And remember, I can tell when your lying to me. So tell me. Do you like Naruto Uzumaki?"

Hinata looked into Sakura's eyes and everything just spilled out of her.

"Yes I still love him. It was really hard for me to let him go! As soon as I left the restaurant, I was in tears. I wanted to go back and forgive him really bad, but my mind wouldn't let me!" she said as tears rolled down her eyes.

"I never knew you liked him that much." Sakura said.

"Sorry for asking." Tamari apologized.

"It's fine," Hinata said as she wiped away her tears. "We're here so let's just go inside and work on the project." Hinata said and walked in the house.

"Part 1 complete!" Sakura whispered to Tamari.

_Toko Lover 96:_** So how was it? Review and tell me. Next time it will be Kiba finding out if Naruto still likes Hinata! Stay tuned for the next chapter. I don't know when it will be up.**


	7. Sakura's Plan: Part 1 Naruto

_PercabethRulz:_** Sorry I haven't updated in so long! Really, I am. I am on Christmas Break now so hopefully I can update more frequently! I don't own Naruto. On with the story!**

_Naruto High School Chapter 7_

_**Sakura's Plan Part 1**_

_**(Naruto-same time as last chapter)**_

"Hey Naruto! What's up man?" Kiba asked his long time friend.

"Oh hey Kiba. Nothing much. I was just heading over to Ichiraku's Ramen." Naruto replied.

"Mind if I come?"

"Sure why not. I could use some company."

"Great."

They headed to the ramen shop. On the way there, Kiba kept hitting on all the girls he saw, but each one rejected him. Naruto just walked with his head down.

"Hey man. Don't you see anyone you like?" Kiba asked casually.

"Oh not really." Naruto said. ~I still can't get Hinata out of my mind! Why did I have to accidentally insult her?~

Kiba noticed something wrong with him. They entered the shop, sat down, and ordered their food. He waited till they had their food to ask him what was bothering him, so they wouldn't be interrupted.

"Hey man. Are you okay? You seem more down then usual." Kiba started. ~Okay. Find out if he still likes Hinata. I can do that.~

"Yeah, I'm okay. Just…thinking." Naruto replied.

"About…" Kiba pressed.

Naruto looked up at him and decided that he needed to tell someone about it.

"Well, you see. Ever since last year when I went on that date with Hinata," he started, "I couldn't stop thinking about her. I haven't went on a date with any girl since then. I couldn't get her out of my head."

"Sounds like you love her." Kiba stated seriously causing Naruto to blush.

"I-I don't k-know. I know t-that I really l-like her though." Naruto said scratching the back of his head.

"Oh well let's dig in." Kiba said and they ate their food in silence.

_PercabethRulz:_** Sorry it's so short but at least it's an update! Can you guys give me some ideas on what her next part of the plan should be? How they will react? If they find out about the plan? What they would do if they find out? If they get back together before her plan is even finished? Please and thank you for the help! REVIEW!**


	8. Overhearing Changes The Game

Animeroxx: Thanks for being patient for this next update. I am so sorry it took so long. I don't own Naruto.

_Naruto High School Chapter 8_

_The next day…_

"Hey. Sakura. Find out anything on Hinata?" Kiba asked.

"Yes. She is still madly in love with Naruto." Sakura replied. "What about Naruto?"

"He still likes her. He is a little confused about his feelings, but ever since Hinata left him, he hasn't stopped thinking about her or went out with another girl."

"Awh!" Sakura squealed in delight. "Sounds like he is in love!" she sing-songed.

"How much longer is this plan of yours?" he asked.

"Not much. We just gotta get them alone together so they will realize that they still like each other." she replied confidently.

"And what if that doesn't work?" Kiba wondered.

Sakura's confident smile faltered for a second. "It will work, Kiba. Don't jinx it."

Kiba put his hands up in defense. "Okay, okay. Sorry."

"Well let's get going to class." Sakura said and they rushed off to Chemistry.

What they didn't know is that a certain blonde haired, blue eyed boy heard every word that they had said before he too rushed off to his class.

_7th__ hour…_

"_Today we are playing volleyball for half the period. The rest of the time will be a free day while I work on the flyers for basketball." said Gai-sensei. "Okay. Team captains are…Gaara and Naruto." They both went to the middle of the gym. "Now pick some people for your team. Gaara, you first."_

"_Temari."_

"_Kiba."_

"_Kankuro."_

"_Sakura."_

"_Ten-Ten."_

"_Sasuke."_

"_Neji."_

"_Hinata."_

"_Alright. That's enough for this round." Gai said._

_Hinata couldn't believe he picked her to be on his team. He hadn't talked to her since their first date. She still went up there though and got ready to play._

"_OK!" Gai screamed. "Ready, set, GO!"_

_They started playing. Gaara served the ball first. It went high over the net straight for Sasuke. Sasuke easily brought his hands up towards the ball and sent it soaring through the air towards Neji. He, in turn, spiked the ball. It would have got them a point if it wasn't for Hinata. She dove for the ball, and she sent it straight towards a surprised Kankuro, who missed the ball, resulting in Naruto's team getting a point. Cheers from Sakura and Kiba could be heard from a mile away. Even Naruto and Sasuke congratulated her. The game went on with the same amount of intensity all the way till half of the period was up. Gaara's team ended up winning 26-24._

"_Great game everyone!" Naruto shouted._

_Everyone went to the locker rooms to get dressed._

_Hinata looked at her hair in the locker room mirror after she had changed out of her gym clothes. Never in her life had she had a volleyball game quite like that one. Back to her hair. It was a mess. She dug through her gym bag and took out her brush. After she had finally tamed her hair, she put up her gym bag. She was the last one in there. Everyone else was in and out. She left the locker room only to be jerked out the side doors, leading outside. She tried to scream, but the person's hand was clamped on her mouth. The other arm was holding her arms in place, making her unable to move anything but her legs. She got ready to kick her attacker, but then he spoke._

"_Don't worry, Hinata. It's just me, Naruto." he said._

_She automatically stopped squirming. He, feeling that she had stopped moving, let her go. She turned around to face him._

"_What was that about? I thought someone was attacking me!" Hinata angrily asked him._

_He, in turn, chuckled._

"_It's not funny!" she complained which caused more laughter from him._

_After he calmed down, he said, "I found out something that you might wanna hear."_

_The serious tone in his voice sparked her interest. "What?"_

"_Well, this morning, I overheard Sakura and Kiba talking." he started._

"_About?" she asked._

"_Sakura has made this plan. To get me and you together. The first part was to find out if we liked each other. The second was to get us together so we would realize that we like each other." he said._

_Hinata started blushing. "Y-you still like m-me? Even though w-what happened?"_

_Naruto then realized what he said to her. His cheeks went a light shade of pink. "Um…I…" he didn't know what to say._

"_Don't worry. I like you too!" she said smiling. He didn't mention to her that he overheard them say that._

"_So, would you give me another chance?" he asked._

"_Um, let's see…" she pretended to think about it 'till Naruto got a worried expression on his face, which was only about 5 seconds. "Of course I would." she said giggling._

_Naruto's face broke out into a grin._

"_But," his grin faltered. "we have to keep it a secret from them. And whatever they do to try and get us together, dodge it."_

_He was grinning more than before. He like this idea. But how long could they keep it a secret?_

_Animeroxx: Well, how was that? I hope you enjoyed this chapter. :D Review!_


	9. Second First Date

_Animeroxx: Wow. I am finally back for an update! I am sorry it has taken so long. I started this really good story on some of my free time, called Not Your Average Camper, and it was really good. It is a Smitchie fan fiction. It is sorta like a crossover between Princess Protection Program and Camp Rock. I highly suggest this story for Smitchie fans. So in my free time, I was reading that. And then my computer crashed, so I had to wait until I was at my mom's to update. Okay, you probably much rather read the story than me talking about why I didn't update. I don't own Naruto. On with the story!_

_Naruto: High School Chapter 9_

_3rd P.O.V._

"Hey Hinata." Sakura said. It had been a little over a week since Hinata and Naruto started secretly dating. "What's up?"

"Not much, Sakura." Hinata replied as the two made their way over to their friends lunch table.

"Wanna hang out after school?" she casually asked.

Hinata remembered what she and Naruto had planned.

_Flashback to the day before:_

_"Hey, Hinata. Since we started secretly dating, we haven't went out on a date." Naruto stated. "So I was wondering if you wanted to tomorrow. We could go see a movie."_

_ Hinata grinned. "I would love that, Naruto." She quickly scanned her surroundings. No one. So she pulled Naruto in for a hug and a quick peck on the cheek. Since they started secretly dating, they haven't kissed on the lips. Only pecks on the cheek, nose, or head. She released him. "See ya tomorrow!"_

_:End Flashback_

"U-um I c-can't. I already h-have something else t-to do." Hinata said, her stuttering coming back thanks to her nervousness.

"Oh..." Sakura said. She was obviously trying to think of a way to continue her plan to get Naruto and Hinata together. Little did she know...

"Another t-time?" the dark haired girl asked timidly.

"Another time." the other agreed.

By that time, they had arrived at the lunch table. Hinata sent Naruto a quick smile which he quickly, but discretely, returned. Hinata sat down across from Naruto and next to Temari. Sakura sat in between Kiba and Gaara. It was Hinata, Temari, Sasuke on one side. Naruto, Sakura, Kiba on the other side. The others were either sick or on a field trip. Most likely the latter.

"I can't believe that it is already Friday! The week flew by." Kiba exclaimed.

"I know! It feels like just yesterday it was Sunday, the beginning of the week." Naruto agreed.

Hinata couldn't help but giggle, which caused Naruto to crack a small smile. No one noticed his smile, though, except for Hinata.

They all continued to eat their food in silence. Even Naruto and Kiba were quiet. Before they knew it, they had to go to class. "See you all later." They all said their goodbyes.

The last two hours were agonizingly slow for Hinata. She was extremely excited for the date. He said that the movie was going to be a surprise. She couldn't help but wonder which one it would be. These were the kind of thoughts that coursed through little Hinata's brain as she was sitting in Math.

"Hinata." the teacher called snapping Hinata out of her thoughts.

"Um...420 degrees?" she guessed. They were in Trig so it wasn't like she guessed something that had to do with English.

The teacher shook her head. "Pay attention, Hinata. I didn't even ask the question yet." Hinata blushed.

There were two minutes left of school. Hinata was practically bouncing in her seat. One minute and thirty seconds. Hinata stacked up her books and grabbed her purse so she could dart out the door. Forty-five seconds. She glanced out the window for no particular reason. Five seconds. Four...three...two...one..." **Bring**

Not wasting another second, she was out of the room. Grabbing only what she absolutely needed, she slammed her locker shut and left for home. Naruto would be picking her up in an hour. When she got home, she had forty-five minutes left to get ready. She thew her stuff down on her bed and went to take a quick shower. When she got out, she had thirty minutes left. She quickly blow-dried her hair and put it in small banana curls. She slipped on her summer dress, even though it was the middle of fall, but it was still a little warm. Twelve minutes. She applied some mascara, eye liner, eye shadow, and lip gloss. She slipped on her flats. Her dress was a light shade of pink that got darker as it went down and her flats were white with hot pink swirls all over them. When she was completely finished, she had five minutes left, so she decided to put her purse with her phone, more lip gloss, and money by the door, then start on her homework.

She was on her sixth problem in math out of twenty when she heard a knock at her front door. She didn't bother putting up her work. She was just gonna work on it later. She raced to the door, saying a quick good bye to her father, who was surprisingly fine with her going out, even though that could be because she said that she was going out with friends, not her boyfriend. She opened the door, revealing none other the Naruto Uzumaki.

"Ready?" he asked holding out his hand for her, which she accepted.

"Yep!" she replied happily.

"So, what kind of movies do you like? I have it narrowed down to two different movies. The one we watch will be the one closer to what you like." he said.

"Okay, well I like fantasy movies. One's that couldn't actually happen in real life no matter how bad you want it to. I also..." she stopped to think about what else she liked.

"That's enough. I already got it." Naruto replied happily. It got narrowed down to one that he really wanted to see.

"Okay." she answered.

Not long later, they were sitting outside the movie theater. They got out of Naruto's orange buggie and went inside. Naruto told Hinata to go order some popcorn, candy, and soda as he handed her two twenty dollar bills as he got the tickets. She ordered them both a Sprite, one extra large popcorn to share, and Hershey's chocolate bars. Naruto placed his hands over her eyes.

"Okay. I'm gonna guide you to the room so it will stay a surprise until it comes on." Naruto whispered to her.

Hinata smiled and nodded her head.

Once they were in the room, he released his hold on her eyes and they found some really nice seats. About five minutes later, the feature presentation started.

"OHMIGOSH!" Hinata whisper shouted. "I really wanted to see this movie. I have watched every single movie so far and read all of the books, except for the last one so it wouldn't ruin the ending."

It turns out that they went to see Harry Potter and the Deathly Hollows Part 2.

When the movie was over, the left the theater and headed to Naruto's car.

"I LOVED that movie. It was the best of every single one so far." Hinata said as Naruto started up the car. "I can't believe it was the last one EVER!"

"I know. It was great. And it was a good way to end the whole series." Naruto said.

"Yes it was." Hinata agreed.

When they arrived at Hinata's house, Naruto got out and walked Hinata up to her door.

"Best second first date ever!" Hinata said to him when they got to her porch.

"I agree. A lot better than the last one." Naruto said mumbling the last sentence.

Hinata grinned up at him. "Well, I guess I will see you tomorrow."

"Okay." Naruto said, but as Hinata turned around to go inside, he grabbed her arm spinning her around to face him. She had a confused expression on her face, but that didn't last long. Naruto brought his lips down to hers for a short, but sweet, kiss. "Goodnight Hinata." he said when he pulled away and rested his forehead against hers.

"Goodnight Naruto." Hinata replied her cheeks a light pink and a smile gracing her lips.

Naruto pecked her lips once more before he left.

Hinata watched from her porch as he left. When he was out of sight, she went up to her room, quickly changing into her pajamas, and even though it was only about 7:30 pm she went to sleep thinking about that kiss.

_Animeroxx: So how did you like it? I know Deathly Hollows part 2 isn't in theaters yet, but I wanna see it so badly. And I haven't read the books, so I don't know how it ends. If you have read it, then please don't tell me how it ends. REVIEW!_


	10. Sad News and a Decision

_AnimeRoxx: _So I am finally back for an update. There are many reasons for me not updating, but I will just tell you the main reason. Writers' block. I don't own Naruto. On with the story!

Naruto High School: Chapter 10

3rd P. O. V.

_Monday_

The weekend flew past without much for Hinata. She wasn't able to hang out with Naruto on Saturday or Sunday because she had homework and family 'activities' which consisted of Tai-Kwan-Do. Let's just say, Hinata now has a fairly large sized bruise on her arm from it.

Hinata walked through the double doors of the school, turning her head left and right until she spotted her friends. She walked over to them with a happy smile on her face.

"Hey guys! What's…up?" she started off happy, but the last word came out confused. "What's wrong?"

Sakura was the first to speak. "Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro had to move. An…accident happened with their mom, so they had to move in with their dad. And that's 753 miles away!" Her eyes were filled with tears.

Hinata's smile disappeared from her face. "What? When are they leaving?"

Ino spoke this time. "They left yesterday morning. They won't be able to come visit either. At least for awhile."

Hinata's eyes watered. "I'm gonna miss them." Just then, the bell rang for first hour to begin. "I'll see you guys at lunch." Hinata said wiping her eyes.

*Bring*Bring*

That was the bell to go to lunch. Hinata sighed. She was still a little upset from the news this morning, but it wasn't like they were dead or anything. They were perfectly healthy. But, not seeing some of the people who had become close friends with her was going to be hard. She was snapped out of her thoughts as a hang latched onto her arm and pulled her into an empty classroom.

"It's me. Don't worry." A familiar voice whispered into my ear before she even had time to react to what was happening. She instantly relaxed.

She turned around and placed her lips against his cheek. "Naruto!" she laughed. "You have got to stop doing that. You Scare me every time."

"Heh, sorry. And just so you know, you missed." Naruto said smiling.

"What do-" she was cut off by Naruto kissing her lips. She was shocked but responded after a second.

When he pulled away, Hinata looked at him. "That was really cheesy. But, I enjoyed it. So I can't complain."

"So, how are you handling the news about our friends moving so far away?" he asked as they sat on the floor and rested up against the wall.

"Well, it is not like they are dying. Just moving. And we will see them again. So I'm not that sad about it. But, it is going to be different without three of our closest friends." She said resting her head on his shoulder.

"I agree. Well," he said getting up and pulling her along with him, "we should probably get to lunch before our friends start to wonder where we are."

"Okay." Hinata agreed. "But before we go," she said.

Naruto got what she was inferring and leaned his head down towards hers while she leaned her head up. Their lips met in the middle. It was short, but still sweet and just as passionate as the rest of their kisses. They broke apart and rested their foreheads together.

"I hope they don't get mad at us for keeping this a secret." Hinata said.

"They are the one's trying to get us together. If they find out we are secretly dating, they shouldn't be mad. It's what they want, anyway." Naruto reassured her.

"You're right. When should we tell them about this?" she wondered aloud.

"Don't worry. We will soon. There is a dance coming up next week. How about then?" he asked.

"Yea, that's perfect." Hinata agreed.

"Okay, let's go to lunch now."

_AnimeRoxx:_ So how was it? I know it wasn't that long, but it seemed like a good place to end it. I don't think this story is going to be much longer. I hope that is okay. I am not sure how many more chapters though. Review


	11. The Dance

**AnimeRoxx: Hey all! Sorry for the LONG wait. A lot stuff went wrong with our computers. But after having a crashed computer for over a year, here it the next, and last, installment of Naruto: High School. Enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

_*Day of the Dance*_

"Hinata, you look so pretty!" Sakura squealed.

I looked down at my dress. It was midnight blue to match my hair, form-fitting, with a slight dip at the neckline but still modest. The dress went to her knees with a slit up the left side that went up to mid-thigh. My hair was in a high pony-tail with my fringe down and the length curled elegantly.

"Thanks Sakura. You look great too." I complimented her.

Sakura wore an emerald green dress to match her eyes. It was tight in her chest area, then flared out at the belly-button. It only reached mid-thigh. Ino wore a purple dress that made her look like Cinderella. The only difference in the dresses was the color.

"Come on, the guys will be here in a minute." Ino rushed us.

Ino, Sakura, and I were going with Sasuke, Shikamaru, and Naruto, all as friends of course. None of our other friends wanted to come to this dance, and Gaara and his siblings were much too far away to attend.

We all made our way to the living room, and Ino was right. As soon as we entered, there was a knock at the door, signaling the arrival of the guys. I opened the door for them, and Sakura and Ino followed me out.

"Wow." All three guys said in unison.

Naruto sent me a quick wink. I flashed a smile in return.

"Who is ready to par-tay?" Kiba exclaimed as we filed into the limo we all helped pay for.

"Hmph." Sasuke said his famous line, but he had a genuine smile on his face.

"Oh, Sasuke. Lighten up! Tonight is going to be fun." Sakura said punching him lightly on the shoulder.

The ride to the high school was fast, mostly because we only lived a mile from the school. As we piled out of the limo, we could see students all dressed up everywhere. This was an only Sophomore Dance, celebrating our transition into upperclassmen. (**A.N.- I'm not sure if that's a thing, but for this story, it is.**) We made our way inside and found a table off to the side.

"I'm going to dance!" Ino shouted and ran out to the dance floor, Sakura right on her tail.

I laughed at their enthusiasm. Sasuke and Shikamaru went over to the drink station.

"Now it's just me and you." Naruto smiled as he slid into the seat next to mine.

I rolled my eyes at him. "They're still trying to get us together. They probably planned to leave us alone."

"True." He smirked. "But I can't complain."

I smiled at him, and the music changed to a slow song. I saw Ino and Sakura run over to Shikamaru and Sasuke and drag them out onto the dance floor.

"Would you like to dance?" I felt a hot breath against my ear and turned my head to the source.

"Of course I would." I replied to Naruto.

We made our way to the dance floor and swayed to the music of _I Can't Be Your Friend_ by Rushlow. This song was perfect. I can't just be friends with Naruto.

Naruto started humming the words to me. "And it's killin' me to know you, without havin' the chance to hold you, an' all I wanna do is show you, how I really feel inside."

I blushed because he said the words so sincerely. My dancing body froze at the next thing that came out of his mouth.

"I love you, Hinata."

A thousand thoughts ran through my head. I couldn't comprehend what he said. No one has told me that they love me before. I could feel my face getting hotter and hotter. Finally I found my voice.

"Really?" Really? That's the only thing I could say?!

"Yes, Hinata. I've loved you for a year now." he admits.

My body relaxed from its tense pose and a smile formed on my face. I looked into Naruto's eyes. "I love you too, Naruto. I have since we were in middle school."

His blue eyes lit up as if he just won the lottery. He leaned down as I stood on my toes, and we met half way in a sweet, emotion filled kiss. I heard cheering and pulled away to find our friends around us.

"You're finally together!" Ino exclaimed.

"Actually..." I was cut off.

"I knew my plan would work!" Sakura said excitedly.

"Well, really..." Naruto started, but he too was cut off.

"We're geniuses!" Sakura and Ino shouted and did a happy dance.

I rolled my eyes and smiled. I looked up to Naruto and whispered, "Oh well. We can let them think that they caused this to happen. The important thing is that we're together."

He grinned and said, "You're too sweet, Hinata."

He dipped his head down and captured my lips in one more quick kiss. High school turned out to be a lot better than I expected!

* * *

_*10 years later*_

"Mommy, can you tell us a story?" a little girl with blonde hair and pale eyes asked.

"Yea, mom! Please?" the little girl's four year old twin brother, with the same features, asked.

"And what story would you guys like to hear?" I looked down at my twins.

"Um, the three little pigs!" Konohamaru, my little boy, exclaimed.

"No, no, no." Hanabi, his twin, said. "Tell us how you and daddy got together!" she exclaimed. She's just four, and she's already interested into relationships!

"Oh, yea! We haven't heard that story before." Konohamaru said. "Tell us that one!"

"Are you sure?" They both nodded. "Fine. Okay, it all started my Freshman year of High School..."

**AnimeRoxx: So that's it! I'm finally finished, which actually saddens me because this is my most popular story. As I post this last chapter, it has 15,840 views! Thanks for sticking with me throughout this story. I love all you guys :) Please leave one last review!**


End file.
